diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/27 June 2018
03:08:18 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:08:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 06:27:00 -!- Iamaprobroyay has joined Special:Chat 06:27:30 -!- Iamaprobroyay has left Special:Chat 06:47:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 06:47:38 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 06:48:34 Hello Discord (Presumably Tidal Wave) 06:50:29 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" Hi 06:51:56 1 - How exactly did you corrupt Ursuul? 06:51:56 2 - Who exactly are you? 06:52:37 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" Fighter is the best 06:53:38 1st question please. 06:54:42 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" 1) I am Fighter is the best 06:54:42 <Özün_Oldun> 2)Also Ursuul was tricked by Tim Cook and thought Safari was the best browser, then I realised Apple had teamed up with the chat bridge to corrupt Ursuuls mind. I am now attempting to find solutions. 06:55:15 Why was that anti-clamactic? 06:55:51 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" There are soutions 06:57:27 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" 1) Get Ursuul to smash all AppLe devices within 1km of where he lives 06:57:27 <Özün_Oldun> 2) Freeze Ursuul (search up cryonics) for 1,000 years 06:57:27 <Özün_Oldun> 3) Somehow create a less corrupt clone of Ursuul, then kill the original one. 08:08:26 Seems you planned it already. 08:15:12 -!- Iamaprobroyay has joined Special:Chat 08:15:42 -!- Iamaprobroyay has left Special:Chat 08:36:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:36:18 what 08:36:23 planned what 08:36:30 weapon x program? 08:45:14 also btw 08:45:19 what's ET short for? 08:45:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Extra-Terrestial 08:45:47 no 08:45:49 His legs 08:45:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ?? 08:46:23 for fucks sake 08:46:32 He's short cuz his little legs 08:46:32 tidal 08:46:40 is your humour broken or something 08:47:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ??? 08:47:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Probably? 09:12:01 Hidden pun. Nice. 09:12:21 But not clamactic enough. 10:26:24 here's something darker 10:26:32 what's the hardest part of a vegetable to eat 10:26:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the life support? 10:26:59 wheelchair 11:19:17 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:35:15 -!- Iamaprobroyay has joined Special:Chat 11:35:44 -!- Iamaprobroyay has left Special:Chat 12:17:52 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 12:17:57 hi 12:18:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Long time no see 12:21:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" long time no hear 12:22:50 aren't you a bot? 12:22:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not anymore 12:23:08 what are you now? 12:23:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" This bot now serves as a bridge between Wiki Chat and Discord 12:23:25 oh 12:23:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol hi 12:23:47 hi 12:24:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 12:24:06 im currently working on a concpetion 12:24:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" concpetion 12:24:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 12:24:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" havent heard that in a while 12:25:11 my idea is that at the start, people choose from one of 3 tanks, and each tank has a different upgrade system. 12:32:06 I can't join the discord 12:32:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah wait 12:55:26 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" WHERE ARE MY GADGETS? IT TURNED FROM A KARTHUS' LAIR THEME INTO THAT BORING STYLE 12:55:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Huh looks like it got fried FANDOM-wide. 12:55:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Can't help 13:27:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fandom got fried? 13:55:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:55:55 a what theme? 14:10:52 so i had the halloween theme 14:10:59 the new default theme 14:11:05 *constructive criticism* 14:11:06 looks 14:11:09 ABSOLUTELY 14:11:10 SHIT. 14:11:13 change it 14:11:15 for gods sake 14:11:23 it looks like its made by a 2 year old 14:11:44 Is there a new theme? 14:12:47 no 14:12:55 but the custom style themes you've selected dont work 14:13:21 the default looks like a holy shit that got in contact with a moustache made of cheese 14:13:23 i'm saying 14:13:24 its bad 14:13:26 reeaaally bda 14:14:10 yeah its realy bda 14:14:19 really, even 14:33:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="someperson" hi 14:34:09 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 14:34:24 hi 14:34:27 hi 14:34:36 hi 14:34:37 have i seen you? 14:34:40 you seem familiar 14:34:48 probably 14:35:00 i joined a while ago 14:35:19 over a year ago 14:35:27 but i have not been active 14:35:28 do you go to https://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/? 14:35:35 yes 14:35:42 rarely 14:35:46 to get maps 14:36:20 have you ever gone to the chat? 14:36:31 in that wiki? 14:36:36 no 14:36:37 ye 14:36:39 oh 14:36:46 thought i saw you there once 14:36:50 i made a country there tho 14:36:53 like 14:36:56 it's in my user name 14:36:59 and prof pic 14:37:04 after i changed both 14:39:40 wait, how does khritria have it's own language if it was founded in 2018? 14:44:10 a secret group that was a bit before the creation of the english language (or atleast, old english) 14:44:29 -!- MeapeeNation has left Special:Chat 14:44:40 in 2018 that group finally made itself public and declared war on lots of neighbour nations (getting bulgaria vibes here) 16:04:26 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" Hi 16:04:36 <Özün_Oldun> think we corrupted Ursuul :/" Named boss 16:07:37 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:44 h. 16:09:39 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi 16:17:15 no 16:18:06 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" What's up 16:18:20 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" I officially abandon Falcon page 16:18:50 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Any cleanup there will not be fixed by me 16:19:18 k gr8 idc 16:28:30 -!- HawktheowlCobra-SinxFan has joined Special:Chat 17:41:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" idc = i do care 17:41:49 shut up temz 17:42:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" um no 17:42:13 how about iwciiwod 17:42:23 i would care if it was opposite day 17:42:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how about i wouldnt care either way 17:44:28 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" I don't even care about the Falcn page anymore 17:44:53 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Because I don't wanna care abut the worst tank in the game 17:45:21 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Any bugs that I left there, no matter how severe it is, will be left unpatched. 17:49:15 'any game breaking bugs i left on the text will not be fixed' 17:51:26 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" on the falcon page yes 17:51:37 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" But I will continue to work on both Fighter pages 17:53:04 you're getting a bit annoying 17:53:05 we get it 17:53:08 you like fighter 17:53:17 you don't have to say it every single time 17:53:26 or say that it beats x or it beats y or etc 17:53:50 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" you underrate it 17:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Because of a simple unspoken strategy 17:54:08 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" That no-one has known except me 17:54:12 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" until today 17:54:29 oh my god 17:54:32 its called 17:54:36 NOT PLAYING FIGHTER 17:54:41 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" no 17:54:46 thats the strat to winning with it 17:54:49 is by not using it 17:55:16 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" what u must do is press the back button and all the tanks Fighter is generally weak against become really easy to kill 17:55:56 the back button 17:56:07 like the go to previous page button 17:56:20 thats a version of my fighter strat 17:56:21 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" no 17:56:24 yes*\ 17:56:36 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" the button to go downwards in game 17:56:51 hmmm 17:57:04 i dont think the last page button is how you go backwards 17:57:06 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" then it can kill literally any tank 17:57:15 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" with fighter 17:57:20 "if u exit page u win" 17:57:26 thats what im saying 17:57:33 its the onbly way to win with fighter 17:57:46 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" no 17:58:07 yes 17:58:16 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" no duh 17:58:23 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" learn Fighter strategies 17:58:47 i already have 17:58:54 NOT PLAYING IT 17:58:55 HA 17:58:58 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" you haven't 17:59:25 ive tried it once AND FIGURED IT OUT 17:59:26 HAH 17:59:34 RIGHT ICE!? 17:59:36 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" No 17:59:44 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" You need 1 year of training 17:59:46 you arent ice 17:59:54 and i feel sorry for u 18:00:01 thats a year of ur life wasted 18:01:06 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" no 18:01:18 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" a year that has gone wild in 2018 18:01:50 nope 18:05:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yawn 19:08:11 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 19:08:42 -!- MeapeeNation has left Special:Chat 19:12:46 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 19:12:52 hi 19:32:03 "you arent ice 19:32:03 and i feel sorry for u" 19:32:36 i can't tell if you want to say "i dont feel sorry for u" or if you're doing sarcasm cocaine 19:33:48 wait what 19:33:59 what are you on about ice? 19:34:28 i mean and as in 'on a slightly different topic' not like 'therefore' 19:34:32 meant 22:44:12 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 06 27